The Dimension Beyond
by Sage Twilight
Summary: This is about triplets who die and go to another dimension. They have to find their place to fit in. See how will Valdemar deal with having 3 American teens run havok across Haven. r/r. I've changed it to PG13 because of cussing and future violence.
1. The Beginning

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything from Valdemar. (sighs deeply) Only the wise and mighty Mercedes Lackey does. I only own Aislinn, Justine, Ellen, and everyone else you don't recognize.

__

Italics- Aislinn's thoughts

Chapter One- The Beginning

"Hey, hurry up, Justine!" Aislinn shouted. "We're going to be late!" Aislinn went to Justine's room and banged on the door. 

"Shut up already! I'm coming!" Justine yelled. She yanked open the door and stood glaring at Aislinn, who glared right back. They could have stood that way forever if Ellen hadn't come up and stood between them.

"We're really going to be late if you don't stop your bickering," Ellen said. Aislinn and Justine glared one last time, then raced toward the door. Aislinn was the first to the door, and she looked to see if her sisters were coming. She sighed wearily as she saw that Justine had disappeared, probably to get something she had forgotten. _For triplets, _Aislinn thought, _we aren't very much alike. _Justine, for example, had their father's dark brown hair and eyes. She was always forgetting something, and she made them late all the time. Justine had more tardys than anyone else did in all of Fairhope High. Justine was normally quiet and refined. She was the tallest of the three, and she normally had her nose in a book.

Aislinn looked down at herself and giggled. She was the exact opposite from Justine in most things. She had blonde hair and blue eyes, just like their mother. She almost never stopped talking, and she was almost always happy. The only way Justine and Aislinn were the same was that they both read constantly and they loved the same books. Justine had a gorgeous voice, and she sang almost as much as she read.

Aislinn looked at Ellen. Ellen was in the middle for everything except her height. Ellen was the shortest of the three girls, and they never let her forget it. Ellen wasn't silent, but she didn't talk as much as Aislinn. She also had light brown hair and eyes. She also didn't love the same books as Justine and Aislinn. She was obsessed with The Lord of the Rings, and she had what you could call the healing touch. People responded automatically to her. 

Aislinn yelled at the others to hurry up, and raced out the door to unlock the car. She slid into the driver's seat and honked the horn.

"Why do you get to drive?" Ellen complained, looking kind of scared.

"Because I got here first. Now get in the car or I'm leaving you all behind." "I would rather stay home," Justine muttered.

Aislinn glared and said, "If you don't want to come, then don't." Justine sighed and got in the backseat, making a great show of putting on her seatbelt. Ellen laughed and sat down as well. Aislinn started the car, and they headed down the driveway.

* **

"Hey, watch what you're doing!" Ellen yelped as Justine's arm flew forward and hit her in the head. She looked back to see what Justine was doing. Ellen sighed in disgust as she saw Justine rooting around in her backpack, most likely looking for a book. Aislinn giggled as she risked taking a quick look into the backseat to see what he sister was doing. She quickly looked back on the road, not wanting to get into an accident. Aislinn gasped in surprise as a pickup in front of her car swerved around wildly. "Looks like someone's had to much to drink this morning," Ellen commented. Aislinn glared as she tried to keep track of where the pickup was. 

"Well, duh, Ellen. I just hope that he doesn't hit anyone," Aislinn replied. 

"Don't be such a worrywart, Aislinn," Justine said, looking up from her backpack. Aislinn sighed, knowing that she could never stop worrying. Worrying about everything was her biggest weakness. Aislinn started to sigh, but the sigh quickly turned to a gasp as the pickup swerved again, this time coming to the lane right next to them. 

"You guys, I think we should get off the road while this guy is next to us," Aislinn said nervously. Ellen nodded beside her, anxious to get away from the pickup. Aislinn started to pull over when the pickup started changing lanes again, this time coming right for them! 

"Speed up, get away!" Ellen screamed in panic as the pickup mowed them down. 

"I'm trying!" Aislinn yelled, hurriedly pushing down on the gas. Aislinn's mind went blank as she realized that they couldn't get out of the way in time. That was her last thought before the impact, and after that there was nothing but darkness and flame.

*** 

Aislinn opened her eyes, wondering where her ceiling had gone. She lay for a few seconds, pondering the disappearance of the roof, when she suddenly remembered the car wreck. Aislinn sat up with a gasp, looking around in a panic for her sisters. She heaved a sigh of relief when she saw them. They were unconcious, but otherwise fine. Aislinn looked around, trying to figure out where she was. She hadn't looked before, as she was to worried about her sister, and what she saw made her gasp. It was the most beautiful place she had ever seen. She was in a forest, surrounded by huge, gorgeous trees. Aislinn stared as if in a trance for a few minutes, until a groan made her spin around. Aislinn saw Justine struggling to stand up, and raced over to help her up. Justine waved her off and stood up, leaning heavily on the nearest tree. 

"What's wrong with me, I feel like I just got hit by a bus?" Justine groaned. Aislinn was about to reply, when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She shrieked loudly, and whirled around. Aislinn relaxed when she saw that the hand belonged to her sister Ellen. 

Ellen's face was a pale white, and she looked like she was on the verge of hysterics.

"Did we really just die?" Ellen asked. Aislinn nodded sadly, and Justine hung her head. Ellen looked like she was about to start crying, with Justine and Aislinn not far behind, when they were started by a gorgeous voice behind them.

"Please, don't cry," the voice said. The triplets turned slowly around, and gasped in surprise. There was a man standing before them. Aislinn figures that someone that beautiful could not be real, and that she was hallucinating, but when she looked at her sisters she saw that they were looking at her hallucination as well. _If they can she him, then he can't be a hallucination, can he? _She turned back to the stranger, and looked him over. He had the most gorgeous black hair she had ever seen. It looked like the feathers on a raven, and Aislinn couldn't help but think that a raven would stand up and take flight off his head. That thought made her giggle, but her laughter quickly died when he looked at her with his lovely green eyes. She found herself being lost in the emerald pools, and she knew in that moment that whatever came out of his mouth would be the truth. She wasn't sure how she knew that, she just did. 

"There is no need to cry. Yes, you did die, but it was decided that you would be given another chance. If you live, you can do this world great good," the man told them.

"How do you know this?" Justine asked. He looked at her, then Ellen, and then Aislinn. He smiled, and answered,

"I am the Shadow-Lover." With those words, Justine and Aislinn gasped, with Ellen staring at them as if they had gone mad.

"What's wrong with you? Ellen asked. Justine shook her head, unable to answer as she stared at Death, so Aislinn answered.

"The Shadow-Lover is Death," Aislinn said. Ellen paled, and backed away from the strange man who they now knew was Death. 

"But how," Justine asked, finally regaining her voice. "The Shadow-Lover is only in Mercedes Lackey's books." Death looked at her and smiled in amusement. 

"The world that houses Valdemar is parallel to your own Earth. You died an untimely death, and because you'll be of great use to Valdemar, you are being permitted to return to life." 

"We will remember everything, will we not?" Aislinn asked. Death nodded. 

"Well, then, what are we waiting for?" Aislinn asked her sisters. "It's not like we have a better chance anywhere else. If we don't go, we'll be just as dead, and Death over there said we'll be of great use to Valdemar, so let's go." Justine agreed immediately, but Ellen looked a bit uncertain. 

"Come on, Ellen, what do we have to lose?" Aislinn asked. 

"Well, alright, let's go." Ellen said. Death smiled in what looked like relief. Suddenly, there was a bright flash, and the sisters found themselves standing in the middle of what Aislinn recognized as Companion's Field. 

****Well, I hope that you like what I've written so far. This is my first Mercedes Lackey fic, so be nice. Please review. (In case you don't know, that means click the grayish button below ^_^) If I get enough reviews, I'll probably continue the story. Of course, I'll probably continue it anyway, but still, review. 


	2. Chosen

***Disclaimer: Everything except Aislinn, Justine, Ellen, etc. belong to Mercedes Lackey. 

**Thank you all for your reviews. I didn't think I'd be getting as many as I did on my first chapter. In the next chapter you will learn all about Aislinn's family, etc. 

__

:Mindspeech:

"Aislinn's Mindspeech"

Chapter 2: Chosen

"Well, what do we do know?" Ellen asked. "I mean, I've never read any of the Valdemar books." 

"Using my wonderful powers of deduction, I'd say we are in Companion's Field." Aislinn said.

"You just know that because you can see the Companions!" Justine accused, pointing at the white horse-like beings in the distance. Aislinn nodded, and started laughing. Her laughter abruptly stopped when she saw one of the Companions split off from the group and start walking towards them. Aislinn hit Justine in the arm to get her attention, and pointed to the Companion that was making its way to the girls. 

"Why is that horse coming over here?" Ellen asked. 

"That's not a horse! That's a Companion!" Justine yelled. Aislinn normally would join Justine in enlightening Ellen, but she couldn't take her eyes of the gorgeous Companion who was only a yard away. The Companion kept walking until she was right in front of Aislinn, and then stopped. They stared at each other for a minute, then Aislinn jumped when she heard a voice in her head.

**:**_Aislinn, my name is Kiari. I Choose you._**: **

With that, Aislinn felt heart-wrenching joy and love fill her heart as she drowned in the sapphire depths of Kiari's eyes. Ellen and Justine had fallen silent, watching as the Companion chose their sister, unable to take their eyes of the glorious sight. Finally, Aislinn tore herself away from Kiari's gaze and looked at her sisters, her eyes filled with happiness. 

"She Chose me!" Aislinn cried. Justine nodded, and Ellen rushed up and hugged her Aislinn. Even though Ellen didn't really understand what had happened, she knew that whatever it was had made her sister very happy, and so Ellen was happy for her. 

"What should we do know?" Justine asked. Ellen shrugged, and Aislinn looked at Kiari for her opinion.

**:**_I think that we should go to see Queen Selenay,:_ Kiari's voice echoed in Aislinn's mind. 

"Yeah, I agree," Aislinn said. When she saw that her sisters were looking at her funny, she said,

"Kiari thinks that we should go see the Queen, and I agree. I also don't think that we should tell many people where we come from. It could damage their society." Kiari nodded in agreement, which made Ellen giggle, to see what she still thought of as a horse nod. 

**:**_It will be hard to stop people from wondering, considering the clothes you are wearing**,: **_Kairi mentioned.Aislinn nodded in agreement, and looked down at herself. She was wearing black jeans and a grayish-blue t-shirt that said FU on the front, and on the back said Fun University in big, black letters. It was one of her favorite shirts, but Aislinn didn't think that the people here would get the joke. Ellen and Justine weren't that better off. Ellen was wearing a Lord of the Rings: Fellowship of the Rings t-shirt with gray pajama bottom like pants. Justine was wearing jeans with torn knees, and a Goo Goo Doll t-shirt. They all still had their backpacks, and they were all wearing sandals. 

"Well, we can't help our clothes, so let's give these people the shock of their lives," Aislinn commented. Justine and Ellen grinned mischievously. They were happy that Aislinn had started to act like her own self. She hadn't been talking very much, and it had them worried for her health. Kiari nudged Aislinn, wanting her to ride, but she shook her head. Aislinn used mindspeech to tell Kiari her reasoning.

"_Sorry, love, if my sisters walk, so do I._"Kiari nodded her head, and started walking towards the palace. 

**_ :_**I've told Rolan about you three and he will tell his Chosen, who will in turn inform the queen. I think that we should only tell a few select people. Maybe only the queen and her consort, Elspeth, Darkwind, Talia, and Dirk**,: **Kiari commented. Aislinn related what Kiari told her to Ellen and Justine, who agreed. 

"I'm sorry to ask this, but since I haven't read the books, who are all these people?" Ellen asked. Justine turned to Ellen and started blabbing about the Queen's Own and how Elspeth had met Darkwind, etc. Aislinn rolled her eyes, anticipating the long hours that she would have to bear of Justine talking nonstop about Darkwind, who happened to be her favorite character. Now, Aislinn was a different matter. Her favorite character was Firesong, who had the most awesome taste in clothes. She couldn't wait to meet him and Silverfox. _I bet that Ellen's favorite people, well non-humans, will be the griffins. _With that thought, Aislinn started laughing, she could just imagine Ellen freaking out when she saw the griffins. Griffins had always been Ellen's favorite. She had loved them since the moment she had seen a picture of them on one of Justine's books. 

"_Hey, Kiari, would there be a way to convince Firesong to leave k'Valdemar vale for a bit and come to Haven?_" Aislinn asked silently. Kiari was silent for a minute, obviously thinking.

**:**_I'm not sure, Chosen. We can try, though. I understand that he is your favorite 'character' in your books, so I will try my hardest to get him here if it will make you happy. I don't think it will be very hard, though. You seem to have a very strong Mage gift, and you will probably turn out to be a Healing Adept. The only gifts you have other than that are Mindspeech and a small Fetching gift. You will be able to fetch small things from a short distance, but nothing more than that**.: **_Kiari's head shot up in shock when Aislinn squealed loudly in delight, and started jumping up and down. Even Justine stopped lecturing Ellen to look quizzically at Aislinn. 

"What's up with you, Aislinn?" Justine asked. Aislinn stopped jumping long enough to answer, 

"I'm gonna be a Healing Adept!" She proceeded to start jumping around again, this time in circles around her Companion. 

**:**_Is she always like this?:_Justine and Ellen looked around to see who was talking to them before looking at Kiari.

"You just broke the Code!" Justine shouted. Aislinn stopped jumping and looked at Justine strangely. 

"What code are you talking about, Justine?" Ellen finally asked. 

"Companions aren't supposed to talk to anyone other than their Heralds. It's the rule," Justine insisted.

"Well, damn it all, Justine, you're my sisters. Of course Kiari can talk to you!" Aislinn said impatiently. 

"Well, then that's okay. Anyway, to answer your question, Kiari, this is nothing compared to her when she is hyper," Justine claimed. 

**:**_You mean she gets worse?**: **_

"Just remember this, never let her have much sugar," Ellen commented. "If she does, then she will not calm down. Ever. She just keeps going and going and going and going until you want to kill her just to get her to shut up."

"Hey, I heard that!" Aislinn yelled. 

"Oh, and also, she cusses a lot, too," Justine said. Aislinn's eyes widened as she thought of something she hadn't before.

"Uh, Kiari, am I gonna be allowed to cuss? 'Cause I don't think I'll be able to stop. I don't cuss as much as some people, but sometimes I can't help it, and I don't want people to get mad at me." 

**:**_No, Chosen, I don't think that anyone will care if you cuss, as long as it isn't around the nobles.: _

"Ah, Kiari, come on, that's not fair. They're the people I really want to scare!" Aislinn complained. Kiari looked at Aislinn and shook her head, an affirmative no. 

"Hey, Kiari, do we have any gifts?" Justine asked. 

**:**_I'm not sure, I can only tell what my Chosen's gifts are, not anyone else's. Sorry.:_

"It's alright, we'll see when we get to the palace," Ellen said reassuringly. 

"Well, if we want to get to the palace before dark, we had best hurry!" Aislinn yelled. With that note, Aislinn raced off towards the palace, obviously eager to get there. With a startled snort, Kiari hurried after, with Ellen and Justine not far behind. In the merriment of the moment, the happy teens and Companion didn't realize that they were being watched from afar. 

***There, done with the 2nd chapter. I hope that you all like it. I may not be able to get the other chapters out as fast, because the internet at my house is screwed up right now, and it may take me awhile to write the following chapters. And thanks to all those who reviewed, I really didn't expect as many as I did in the first couple of days. Hopefully you'll like this story, so review using the pretty gray button below this writing. J 


	3. Many Meetings

***Disclaimer- Everything belongs to Mercedes Lackey except Aislinn, Ellen, Justine, and any other new characters that I made up. And if you haven't already guessed, Justine, Ellen, and Aislinn are modeled after real people.

Chapter 3: Gifts

As Aislinn, Ellen, and Justine neared the palace, Aislinn wondered how she would settle to a new life. Her eyes teared up as she thought of everything she was leaving behind; her parents, all her friends, her dog, South Park. Aislinn laughed silently on the way her thoughts were going. Only Kiari heard her, and she just looked over, her gorgeous, sapphire eyes bright with amusement. 

"Hey, you guys, have you noticed that we still have our backpacks on?" Justine asked suddenly. Ellen and Aislinn shrieked in delight, having forgotten that their backpacks were still on their shoulders. 

"Let's wait until we get to our own room to get out all our stuff. We don't want to keep everyone waiting," Ellen said wisely. Aislinn nodded in agreement, and so the sisters continued their trek towards the palace.

***

"Phew, who would have thought that Companion's Field was so far away from the Colleguim," Justine mused. They had just reached the steps of the palace, and Aislinn could see seven people waiting for them. In the front was Queen Selenay, with her Consort Daren. To the right of the Queen was the Queen's Own Talia, and Weaponsmaster Kerowyn. To the left of Daren were Dean Teren, Elspeth, and Darkwind. Aislinn put on a bold face, and walked right up to the Queen, but the whole time her legs were shaking like a leaf.

_:Easy, Chosen, she won't bite,: _Kiari's voice sounded in her head from where she stood back with Aislinn's sisters. It had been decided that because Aislinn would be the Herald trainie, she should be the one to speak to the Queen.

"Well, it seems that you and your sisters have caused quite a ruckus among the Companions," Queen Selenay finally said, seeing that Aislinn was too nervous to speak. 

"Sorry about that. We didn't mean to, Your Majesty," Aislinn replied. She knew she was supposed to bow, but Aislinn had never bowed to anyone, considering she had grown up in America. Aislinn managed a nod.

"Why do you not bow to the Queen?" Kerowyn asked sharply. Aislinn was silent for a moment, thinking how to respond. 

"Well," she finally answered, "why should I? I grew up in a democracy, where everyone has their freedom. No one has power over me except maybe my parents, the police and maybe the government." Everyone looked shocked at this announcement.

"You mean that you don't live in a monarchy?" Daren asked. 

"Of course not! America is totally democratic!" Aislinn answered. The adults pondered over this fact for a moment. Finally, Queen Selenay said,

"Well, we've kept you outside long enough, let's go inside and talk." Ellen finally spoke up from where she was standing.

"You mean you're gonna question us. Don't give us that 'let's talk' crap. We aren't stupid." Justine and Aislinn nodded. Queen Selenay looked offended for a moment, then resigned. She nodded wearily.

"Companion, you may go to the stable now. We aren't going to hurt them," Talia said, finally speaking up. Kiari nodded, and turned to go, first coming and giving Aislinn a goodbye nuzzle. Justine and Ellen came up to stand by Aislinn, unconsciously showing to the adults that they were united and weren't going to take any crap. 

"Talia, take the girls to a room, and when they are ready, bring them to me," Queen Selenay said. Talia nodded, and said. "Right this way, girls," and led them towards the Colleguim. 

***

"Well, what are your names," Talia said, trying to make conversation. Aislinn looked to Justine and Ellen, wondering if she should tell Talia anything. Justine nodded, knowing from the Valdemar books that Talia could be trusted.

"Well, I'm Aislinn, and these are my two sisters, Justine and Ellen. We're triplets," Aislinn said proudly. Talia nodded, indicating for her to go on, but Aislinn refused to say anything else. 

"Sorry, but I want to wait. I don't want to tell it more than once." Talia nodded, understanding. They walked through the Collegium, and after awhile Aislinn couldn't figure where they were.

"Well, this is your room," Talia said, standing outside a door. "I'll be back in 30 minutes. Is that enough time?" Aislinn knew that it wasn't, but she said yes anyway. Talia left, and the girls entered the room. 

***

The room was beautiful. It was kind of plain, but it was big enough to fit all 3 girls comfortably. There were 3 beds right next to each other, and a small sitting area that had a couch and a chair. 

"Well, let's see what we have in the backpacks," Aislinn said, excitedly jumping over to sit on the bed next to the window.

"Hey, how come you get the bed with the window?" Justine protested. 

"Because," Aislinn said, "It's right next to Companion's Field, and since we are on the first floor, I want to be able to see Kiari at night. Are we gonna look at the backpacks or what?" Justine came over to sit on Aislinn's bed, and dumped all the stuff out of her backpack. Aislinn and Ellen did the same. 

"Damn!" Aislinn shouted. "Why did today have to be the first day of school! I never bring much on the first day of school. All I have are a few notebooks, my sunglasses, a few cd's, and a book. I don't even have my cd player!" 

"What cd's and what book?" Ellen asked.

"I have my Linkin Park cd, my Queen of the Damned soundtrack, and my Scorpion King soundtrack. Oh, and the book is Narcissus in Chains, by Laurell K. Hamilton. Oh, and I also have my hair dye!"

"What colors?" Ellen asked. 

"I have my neon blue, bright purple and maroon, which look great in my hair, and my neon green. I was going to do Liz's hair today," Aislinn said, mentioning her best friend. 

"Cool," Justine said. "Hey, I have my cd player! I also have some Goo Goo Doll cd's, and a few books by Stephen King and Anne Rice." Aislinn's face lit up when she heard that Justine has a cd player.

"Yea! What do you have, Ellen?" Aislinn asked.

"Well, 'cause it's the first day of school, I don't have much. Just my LOTR soundtrack, my rain cd, and a picture of Aragorn. I also have two batteries."

"That totally sucks that we don't have more stuff. We have to keep the stuff that we do have hidden, though. I don't want to mess up this culture," Aislinn said. The other two nodded in agreement. They all jumped in surprise when they heard a knock at the door. 

"One minute," Aislinn called. She hurriedly stuffed all the stuff under her bed, and rushed to the door, Ellen and Justine close behind her. Aislinn opened the door, and saw Talia standing with her hand near the door, obviously about to knock again. 

"You ready to go?" Talia asked. 

"Yeah, I guess," Ellen said nervously. Talia smiled, hoping to reassure the young girls. 

"Right this way," Talia said, leading them down the hall. Soon they came to a large door, and Talia stopped before opening the door. 

"Are you sure that you are alright?" Talia asked. Aislinn looked at her sister, then nodded. Talia smiled and opened the door, letting the girls go first into a room filled with people.

***Well, I'm finally done with the 3rd chapter. You will learn all about Aislinn, Ellen, and Justine in the next chapter. Don't forget to review.


	4. Interrogation

Disclaimer: If you all want to read a disclaimer, please go to the 3 previous chapters. 

Man, I'm so sorry that I took so long to get this chapter out. I got the worst writer's block ever. In English, we had to read Great Expectations by Charles Dickens, and let me tell you, the horror of that book got rid of my imagination. This chapter is especially for LeopardDance. I know that you want to know about the triplets past. In this chapter all will be revealed. Sorry if I sound all mysterious right there ;-)

Aislinn walked in first, figuring that she could protect her sisters if anything bad happened. Even the angriest people would hesitate to harm a Heraldic Trainee. Ellen and Justine walked abreast into the room, ready to defend themselves if necessary. Justine didn't think that anything would happen, but she wanted to be on the safe side. As the triplets walked into the room, the noise slowly died down as people noticed the new arrivals. The triplets walked up to where Queen Selenay and her Consort, Darian, were sitting. 

"Well, I hope that you found your room satisfactory. I figured that you should be put in the same room, so you won't have to be separated," Selenay said. Aislinn smiled in relief, at least the Queen wasn't angry or anything. 

"So, let us hear how you came to be here," Kerowyn said. "You obviously aren't from around here." Aislinn looked at her sisters, and they formed a huddle. 

"How much should we tell them?" Ellen asked. Justine shrugged, and replied,

"Well, why don't we tell only a few people the whole truth, people we know we can trust. They can help us think up something to tell everyone else." Aislinn nodded, and said,

"That's a good idea. We should tell everyone who met us this afternoon." Justine glared at Aislinn.

"The only reason that we have to tell them anything in the first place is because you had to get all high and mighty and tell them about democracy. You have to remember that they have probably never heard much about democracy, if anything at all." Aislinn blushed.

"I'm sorry, I just hate it when people order me around!" She exclaimed. Ellen smiled, and patted Aislinn's shoulder.

"It's okay, it's not your fault. Anyway, they probably would have found out anyway." Aislinn smiled, once again her bright and cheery self. They turned back around to face the crowd, who had been looking at them as if they were freaks. 

"Umm, okay, here's our story…."

(Flashback)

My two sisters and I live, well, lived, in Fairhope, Alabama. It's a small town just off the coast of Mobile Bay. We had lived there ever since I could remember, always in the same house. We were best friends, and we would hang out with the same people. Out of all our friends, my best friends were Angelika and Liz, Ellen's was Jessica, and Justine's was Tiffany. The 7 of us were really good friends. Our favorite place to meet was a place called Coffee Loft, where we would sit around for hours, getting hyper from the caffeine. I guess you could say we come from a different dimension. To our world, Valdemar is only a place in books. Today was our first day of high school. We were seniors this year, and I was eager to see Liz and Angelica. I hate to say it, but I rushed to school today. On the way down the highway, some drunken guy in a pickup was driving around. I was about to pull off the road, and let him get way ahead of us, when he drove straight at us. He slammed into the driver's side of the car, and the next thing I remember is a horrible pain, and then waking in a valley the woods. There we met Death, of the Shadow-Lover, as some people tend to call him. He told us that our time was not yet up, and that we would continue our lives here. You know the rest, and so that's our story. 

(Flashback over)

Aislinn leaned back against her sisters for comfort. Telling the story of their death had been hard on her, making her remember the agony of knowing that she'd never see her family and friends again. Ellen put her hand on Aislinn's shoulder, and Justine hugged Aislinn, both trying to offer what comfort they could.

"Ok, you're from another dimension," Queen Selenay said. "That's an interesting development. I believe that because you'll be a Healing Adept, we'll ask Firesong if he'll come and teach you. Why don't you go with Dean Teren and see what classes you need to be in." The triplets nodded and followed Dean Teren out of the room, leaving the Council to debate what would happen next.

***

"Alright, girls, let me ask you a few questions, and then I'll tell you what classes you need to be in," Dean Teren said. He then proceeded to ask them miscellaneous questions, from addition, to things that didn't sound like they had anything to do with learning. Finally, Dean Teren was done with his questioning. 

"Well, Aislinn, you have learned about everything that you need to in math and reading. You really need to learn about Valdemar, though. You know most of Valdemar's history, but you also need to learn about trading routes and laws. Also, you will have weapons, with Kerowyn." Aislinn nodded and asked,

"Sir, is it's possible, can I learn all the languages down here. I don't care how I learn them. Either through a *dylehi, or I can learn them the old fashioned way." Teren nodded, and said, "It's very possible that you could learn all the languages, as long as you learn them one at a time." Aislinn and Justine laughed.

"Man, I'm not that stupid," Aislinn laughed. "It would hurt really bad to learn all those languages at once." Everyone laughed and continued down the hall to the mess hall, where they would be meeting the other Heraldic trainees

****Sorry about the short chapter, I have a lot of homework, and the writer's block isn't completely gone. This chapter felt a bit forced to me. If you have ever read Great Expectations and hated it, then go to FictionPress.net. My friend and I wrote a story where Estella goes insane, and I'll be posting it soon. It'll be under humor, obviously. And also, for those Rurouni Kenshin fans, I'll soon post a story about the anime. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, please review by pushing the grayish, bluish button below. ****

*sorry, I can't remember how to spell this, any suggestions are welcome, otherwise I'll look before I write the next chapter. 


	5. Author's note

OMG, I am so sorry that I haven't updated in forever!!!!!!!!! My brother is so evil! Okay, the whole story behind why I haven't updated in forever is first, my stupid brother deleted everything on Microsoft Word and some parts of the programming without asking me what I wanted to save, and so he deleted my story, including the half of the next chapter I was working on. Then, I went on a 4-week family trip. When I got back, I realized that because my brother went on a deleting spree, Microsoft Word will not save anything correctly. So the only way I can update is by using someone else's computer. Don't worry, I'm still writing the story, and as soon as I finish the chapter, I'll send it to my beta reader, and then I'll go to a friend's house to upload it. So don't worry, hopefully I'll update soon with the new chapter. 


End file.
